


hurts like hell darling

by J_a_9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, My First Fanfic, Oh My God, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28035171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_a_9/pseuds/J_a_9
Summary: lets just say the Black household is the most chaotic house hold to wake up in before transferring to Hogwarts.
Relationships: George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh ok I know the discription of this sucks, ill fix it eventually but welcome!! hope you like it im going to try to update at least weekly if not more, thank you!

Chapter one 

I wake up cold and...wet? I jump out of bed and look to the right to see my godfather, Sirius Black standing with a bucket and a mischievous grin on his face  
“SIRUS WHAT THE FLAPJACK WAS THAT FOR?!” I stomp into the bathroom connected to my bedroom and come out with my hair wrapped in a towel.  
“Well rabbit, it's time for us to head to diagon alley for your school stuff, you do start on monday.” Looking over at the calendar I see it's Friday and officially the last three days of break and the last three days before I attend a huge new school. I groan and walk over to my dresser pulling out a sweater and a skirt before grabbing my underwear and bra and heading to the bathroom again yelling over my shoulder that I'd be down in a few as I hear him shut my door. I shut the door behind me and sigh as I set my clothes down and looked in the mirror, looking back at me was my soft brown eyes and I scanned my brown/blonde hair. I had split-dyed it at the beginning of this year and had redone it not too long ago. I hop in the shower and close my eyes letting the water calm me down 

After my shower I pull on my clothes and brush through my hair, I put on my eyeliner and other makeup before heading downstairs. Sliding into the kitchen I see Remus making eggs while chastising Sirius for sneaking a pancake from the stack he had set next to him. I laugh at the couple's childish fighting and they both turn to me and smile.  
“Morning sleepy head” Remus chuckles and ruffles my hair as I pout and smoothen it out again and sit at the table putting two pancakes, some bacon and eggs onto my plate and digging in. as Remus and Siri sat down at the table we all sat in comfortable silence as everyone finished their breakfast. We stood up and put our dishes in the sink making our way to the door and sliding jackets on before Remus grabbed onto both of us appariates us to diagon alley. We decided to split up and get different materials, I made my way to Magical Menagerie, I didn't need an animal. I had my cat at home but I figured I should get her a new bed, looking around I found a plush green bed, I quickly paid for it and decided to head to Honeydukes, on my way there I met up with Sirius and headed inside. we quickly stuff a bag full and hightail ourselves out of there before Remus finds us in here. Me and Sirius laugh on our way out before stopping in our tracks  
“Remus… what are you doing here” I awkwardly let out a laugh before trying to run before remus grabs both me and Sirius’s ears  
“OW OW OW ok ok moony im sorry” he stops pulling us and we finally head home. I pick up all the bags that they had been set down next to the couch and bring them up to my room to pack my trunks.  
“Oh gosh how is this all going to fit” I mutter to myself as I start to organize things into bags and boxes. After packing up my normal clothes, pajamas, and undergarments I move onto robes, I'm not sure what house I’ll be in yet so they remain blank for now. Back at Ilvermorny I was a Thunderbird but I’ve got no idea what that means to Hogwarts. I guess we will find out soon, I quickly change into pajamas and head to bed, both excited and nervous for what’s to come.


	2. new friends and sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella makes some new friends and arrives at hogwarts

Chapter 2

Sirius wasn't very happy when I told him I was taking Akira with me to Hogwarts. Ever since moving in Sirius had grown attached to my feline friend and I have a sneaking suspicion that she didn't mind his company much either. It was the morning i'd be leaving for Hogwarts and Sirius was being a big baby about it  
“Moony why can't we just keep her here forever?” Sirius asked while leaning on Remus, they had been together since I was a baby and honestly, I can't see them living without each other.  
“She's gotta grow up at some point, love, plus I'll be teaching there and you can drop by whenever you want to see Harry or Ella.” Sirius pouts and grumbles about not being able to keep me at the house as we make our way to Hogwarts express. I carry Akira in my arms as Sirius carries my trunk behind me, I stop at the entrance and Remus goes in ahead of me to put our trunks in the train. I turn to Sirius and give him a big bear hug, he laughs into my hair as I curse myself for being short enough for him to be heads taller. The train sounds a warning horn and I quickly make my way onto the train. Going down the isles I find an empty cart on the left, going in with my backpack and Akira I sit down and open my potion textbook hoping to get some extra studying in before classes start. The peaceful silence didn't last long though as a redhead came bursting through the door panting and a blonde almost white haired girls showed up behind ,her,  
“Hey...,can...we sit here” the redhead pants with her hands on her knees, I nod and the two girls sit down across from me. I looked at the two girls surveying both of them, the redhead had freckles covering her face and the blonde looked almost dazed.  
“Ginny Weasley” I nod and look at the other one  
“Luna Lovegood” I smile and out stretch my hand to Ginny,   
“Ella Black” Ginny smiled widely and took my hand shaking it before I moved onto Luna shaking her hand as well. We smiled at each other and we started with small talk, I noticed that Ginny had gryffindor robes while Luna had ravenclaw. That wasn't all I noticed though as luna seemed to blush at every touch ginny would make towards her, hmm I'll have to check on that later.  
“So what house do you reckon you’ll be in?” I pause and think before shrugging, claiming I had no idea which house I'd be placed in. “So where did you go before this? Seeing as you definitely aren't a first year and I've never seen you around here before” Ginny lens forward grabbing a chocolate frog and ripping the packaging open  
“Ilvermorny, I went there till now, my godfather thought it would be best if I transfered” I smiled and picked Akira up, setting her next to the windows as we approached the station where we would get off. We all pick our bags up and make our way off the train as Ginny and Luna give me a run down of everything at the school. We laugh and make our way to the carriages when two boys walk up seemingly identical and ruffle Ginny's hair  
“Hey!!! You guys suck i'll write mum about this.” the two guys smirk before their eyes slide over me and the push past ginny and tower over me  
“My my who is this” the one on the left leans down making me glare at him before rolling my eyes.  
“Well freddy it seems there is fresh meat on campus” the one who I still don’t know the name of leans forward in what I assume is supposed to be a hot position before I laugh and shove past them to meet back up with Ginny and Luna. the twins quickly catch up with me, one walking on either side of me. I get to the carriage and climb in, letting Akira down on the seat and smiling before shutting the door. I laugh with Ginny at the sight of the twins' faces as we start moving.  
We laugh and gossip until the carriage stops and we get out heading inside. Mcgonagle makes an announcement at the large gates that anyone that wasn't previously sorted to come with her. I split off from Ginny and Luna promising to meet up after I'm sorted, and gotten out of dinner. I'm led to the great hall as Mcgonagal explains the process and how we will be sorted before the first years, stepping into the great hall I'm in awe. It's huge and the windows are beautiful, I make eye contact with one of the boys from earlier and quickly look away.  
“Ella black-mcgonagal” I snap my head up and make my way to the front giving my godmother a soft smile before sitting on the stool in the middle. The hat is set onto my head and I jump at the voice that pops into my head  
“Well hello mrs black” i shake my head before trying to respond  
“Hello”  
“I remember your parents, hope they are well’  
“Me as well sir”  
“Oh whats with this sir nonsense call me alexander”  
“Alexander it is then”  
“Well i'm positive on where you'll be placed”  
I'm confused for a moment before the hat lets out a yell  
“GRYFFINDOR”  
The people at the red table which I assume is gryffindor stand up and clap, aunt Minnie takes the hat off and ushers me to go join my house. I quickly find Ginny and sit down next to her giving her a tight hug. “Nice to see you again El” I quirk my eyebrow up at the nickname.  
“You too Gin” as we watch the first years get sorted we talk about classes and what teachers are good or not. I scan the table before finding Remus and shooting him a smile before noticing a black dog at his feet watching me. I roll my eyes and turn back to Ginny as the last first year is sorted. After the kid sits down the old man who I was told is called Dumbldore stands and makes his way around the table.  
“Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I hope you all have a wonderful year and remember the rules of our school. Your head of house will now lead you all to your common rooms for you all to settle in. Classes start in two days so I suggest you learn the castle quickly.” there is a twinkle in his eye as he turns back around and everyone stands to head to their dorms.

\---- time skip ----

As we arrive at the portrait the head girl and boy turn to us “this year's password will be wimbergut please make sure only gryffindor know this password” the painting slides open and we make our way through the opening into the common room. The room is cozy with sofas and blankets around fire pits on either side of the room, and two staircases behind them heading up to the dorms I assume. Me and Ginny head up the stairs trying to find the doors with our names on them. I come across a door with my name on it and looking at my roommate seeing its Ginny I wave her over and we step inside the room. Ginny takes the bed closest to the door and I head over to the other bed and set down my bag. I let Akira down onto the floor and grabbed her bed from the trunk at the end of my bed and set her bed on the floor next to mine. Even if I know she will most likely just use my bed it’s nice to have one for her anyway. I open my trunk wider and take my clothes out hanging them up. After unpacking everything and look over at Ginny's bed and seeing she’s passed out on the bed fast asleep. I sigh and smile heading to the bathroom and changing into PJs before coming back and climbing in bed letting myself drift to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! hope you had a wonderful day <3

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! means so much to me <3


End file.
